A Winter to Remember
by liza19115
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in love, but trying to keep it a secret. Follow them through their Christmas holiday at Hogwarts during Harry's 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

A Winter to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Warner Brothers, nor am I JK Rowling. Although I do own the books.

**Summary:**

Harry and Ginny are in love, but trying to keep it a secret. Follow them through their Christmas holiday at Hogwarts during Harry's 7th year.

**Chapter 1: The Room Of Requirement**

Setting, Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts during Christmas break.

Chapter 1- The room of Requirement

Harry was walking down the dark hall at around midnight. It was mid-December and most of the Hogwarts students had gone home for the break. There was a wintery chill in the air. Harry was wearing Muggle clothes, since it was break and he didn't have to wear his uniform. A black sweater and a pair of black pants. He wore black leather boots. His hair was sticking out in every direction, but it was on purpose this time. This was the way Harry liked to look. 'Drives my aunt nuts. Dudley too, because he can't figure out how in the world I can afford things that he can't.' Harry smiled as he strolled along in the dark.

Then he saw her. A ghostly figure walking along at the end of the hall near the window. She hadn't noticed him walking toward her. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown that flowed to the floor. Her shoulders were bare and shining in the moonlight from the window behind her. Harry's heart gave a leap. It was Ginny Weasley.

He hid behind a statue and watched her twirl as the light bathed her beautiful red locks. He wanted to touch those locks of hair, and have them cascade around him as the held each other in a passionate embrace.

Before he knew what was he was doing he was running at her, full speed. He nearly tackled her and pushed her into the closet, his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He spun her around to face him. She seemed relieved. It was then that he looked around, and he wasn't in a closet at all. They were in the room of requirement.

"Oh, it's only you!" She sighed and laughed. "I told you not to do that to me anymore!'

"I know, I know, but you are just so irresistible." He looked into her amber colored eyes "And what if it hadn't been me? What were you doing out at night alone anyway?" He gave her a stern look. Then, like he had forgotten his warning to her, looked around noticing what the room had been transformed into this time.

There was a large marble fireplace in the corner of the room which was dimly lit by candle light. There were large silk pillows of gold on the scarlet colored floor. The carpet was very plush and soft, almost like velvet. He also noticed a basket near the fireplace. "Shall we have a seat m'lady?" He motioned her to the pile of pillows and she bowed and sat down on the floor near the fireplace. They giggled.

Harry curiously reached over to the basket wondering what he would find. He opened it and laughed. Passed it to her and she laughed as well and handed it back. He took the plastic wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out and handed her one, they both grinned. He then took out a bottle of wine. They both knew they weren't supposed to have it, but the room apparently didn't. He uncorked it and poured them each a glass.

Ginny crawled across the floor and sat next to Harry as they ate their sandwiches and drank their wine. When they were finished they started to chat about what a wonderful day this had been, and how they were thankful this was the room of requirement and not really a broom (the muggle kind) closet.

"Yeah, mop water wouldn't have done much for the taste buds." Ginny joked, as she curled up on Harry's lap. He stroked her back with his forefinger.

She rolled over and looked up at him. She reached her arms up around his neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips with hers. Harry's stomach was flipping inside of him and he wished he hadn't have eaten the sandwiches, and he was sure the wine hadn't helped.

Harry pulled Ginny up so that she was sitting on his lap facing him, her legs wrapped around him. They stared into one another's longing eyes with their noses touching for a long time. "I could stay like this forever, my Ginny." she nodded and kissed him softly on the nose.

"I wish we could tell Ron, but he made it very clear that he didn't want me dating anyone." She sighed heavily. "I am not sure if you count as just _anyone _though." She grinned as he pulled her tighter.

They kissed again more passionately than before. He felt a hunger rising inside of him that only one thing could satisfy. 'Not tonight.' he thought. Ginny's tongue brushed his lips and he opened his mouth. He felt like he was going to explode inside.

Harry had his hands in Ginny's hair, it was so silky and soft, but it was nothing next to her pale freckled skin. He felt Ginny's hands on his chest and he thought for sure he would faint, but he did not. The next thing he knew, Ginny had taken his shirt off and was lying on his bare chest with her arms around his waste. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry dear." She said, "I must have gotten a bit carried away. Her face turned red immediately and she hid in him. He rubbed her back and chuckled.

"It's ok, love," he smiled, "but you know what you do to me." She looked down and then up and he winked at her. This was just too much for her. She buried her face farther into hiding and he could feel her blush against his chest. He held her close for a long time.

Harry looked at his watch. "Ginny, Ginny, Love, it's 4:00 AM.!" A groggy Ginny 'roused from the crook of Harry's arm. "We must have fallen asleep after the fourth glass of wine." He winked at her.

"We best be getting back then," she sighed "but one thing first." She picked his shirt up off the floor and helped him put it on. Then she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and kissed his forehead, where he kissed her chest just above the brim of her nightgown. She shivered and kissed his lips one last time.

"Same place tomorrow then?" She smiled and winked. It was only a few hours before they would be shaken out of bed by Ron and Hermione to open their Christmas presents. Harry nodded at Ginny. "Alright then, it's a date!" She took his arm in hers and they walked back to the common room where they parted with an innocent kiss and a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Winter Stroll**  
Chapter 2

Two days had passed. Ginny and Harry were some how finding ways to escape to the room of requirement every night since the night that Harry had tackled Ginny in the hallway. Ron and Hermione spending time together helped too. They were always playing chess or working on some sort of homework together.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and got dressed. Ginny had told him to bundle up, so he put on a pair of black pants, a black sweater and his black doc martins. He threw on a black hat and scarf as well. He looked in the mirror.

"I look like a ninja" he scoffed, "Or a burglar." He laughed as he took the hat off and headed to the door with his invisibility cloak over him.

Just like other nights, Ginny and Harry snuck out of the common room under Harry's invisibility cloak undetected. Harry usually walked behind Ginny with his arms draped around her shoulders. He would occasionally bend down enough to kiss her neck as they were walking.

Tonight was special. Harry knew, in his heart that it was a special night, and he felt that Ginny did too. It was December twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve. They were both bundled up for the cool evening, as they had received nearly a foot of snow on the grounds at Hogwarts today.

Ginny was wearing a red turtleneck sweater and a pair of grey pants with her Gryffindor scarf and a pair of big white boots. She looked just as cute as she possibly could. She had stopped wearing her hair up for the winter because it kept her ears warmer down, and it drove Harry mad. He could smell her vanilla scented hair more freely now.

They found their tapestry, Ginny paced back and forth in front of it three times and a door appeared. They opened it and stepped in. Harry looked around curiously for a moment before noticing a large pile of blankets and a picnic basket in the corner near a fire place. Ginny grabbed the blankets and picnic basket and crawled back under the invisibility cloak, Harry followed looking a bit confused at first. He took the blankets from her and they walked out the door.

It was a cool winter night on the grounds. The snow and ice cracked under their feet as they walked along.

"Is this why you told me to bundle up, Gin?" Harry asked the red head curiously.

"Of course it is, silly! Would I tell you to bundle up to sit in front of a warm fire?" She said sarcastically. They wound their way down the path with the invisibility cloak still over them.

It was a clear night and the moon shone of the virgin snow brilliantly. They found their way to a large tree near the frozen lake. Ginny placed a heating charm on the blankets as she took one off of the pile and laid it on the ground, putting a dryness charm on the snow under it. She set the picnic basket down on the blanket and sat down beckoning Harry to sit next to her. He took one of the remaining two blankets and wrapped it around Ginny's shoulders before he sat down next to her wrapping the other blanket around himself.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, relishing in each other's presence. Finally Ginny spoke. "I know we just had dinner a couple hours ago, but I wanted to have something special to celebrate our first Christmas eve together." She pulled a bottle of wine out of the basket, followed by two beautiful crystal glasses. She poured the each a glass and handed one to Harry. "To us at Christmas." she said.

"To us, Gin." he replied as they clanked the rims of their glasses and took a drink. The wine was exquisite, not that he had ever had all that much wine, but he could barely taste the alcohol over the sweet and tartness of the fruit.

Ginny reached back in the basket and pulled out a small plate of chocolate covered strawberries. 'She must know I have a weakness for chocolate.' he thought as a mischievous grin spread across her face. 'She does.' he confirmed.

She took one of the strawberries and fed it to Harry, he did the same for her. He kissed her before she could swallow it all. He could taste the strawberries still on her lips and tongue. He continued to kiss her passionately.

Ginny crawled up onto his lap with her legs on either side of him and pushed him back on the blanket. His wine sloshed over the side of his glass and onto his hand. She took his hand and licked the wine his fingers and then took another large gulp out of her glass, as he finished what was left in his glass. Ginny came down on him like a mad woman kissing his nose, ears, face, anywhere but his mouth. 'I wonder if she knows what she does to me?' he pondered, 'How could she now, she is sitting on it right now.' He laughed as he grabbed the back of her head to stop her from kissing him anywhere but his lips.

"Gin," he looked into her eyes that sparkled in the cold moon light. "You know how I feel about you." he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I would do anything for you, I would give my life in return for yours." He smiled up at her.

"You already tried that once, Harry." Her eyes sparkled with tears now. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I guess what I am trying to say, is that I care for you. No, care isn't a strong enough word for it Ginny, I care so much that it hurts sometimes." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Gin you are my world." he said as he pulled her down to rest her head on his shoulder.

Harry could fell her shaking in his arms as they laid there in basking in the moonlight. "I love you too." he felt her mumble into his chest. He could hardly believe that tonight was their two month anniversary. It seemed like just yesterday that they had decided that they couldn't bare to be apart anymore.

Ginny lifted her face from his chest, her cheeks were glistening. She leaned down and kissed him with fire and passion. She placed her palms on Harry's chest holding him down. Harry supressed a moan. Before he had known what happened she had his shirt off on the blanket next to them. The air was biting, but he was warm. She held him close to her and rolled over so the he was on top of her, all the while kissing with more and more passion.

Harry was openly shocked when she took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Gin, are you sure?" he asked her, a bit scared.

"Yes, I am sure." she replied with a flame of her eyes. He kissed her even more passionately kneading her chest gently in his palm. He kissed her neck and trailed down her shoulder to her hand, lightly kissing each of her fingers as she giggled beneath him. Her other hand worked on slipping her turtleneck sweater off, when Harry realized what she was doing, he dropped everything to help.

He could see her milky white skin start to reveal as she lifted it higher and higher. She raised up to get it off over her shoulders and head.

"Ow." they said at the same time as they knocked heads. She looked up at him with her cheeks flaming read and a sheepish grin on her face and they laughed. Harry looked down at her beautifully build body and rubbed his hands over her stomach. It felt so smooth and flawless. He could feel the ripples of her abdominal muscles from quidditch. His eyes trailed up her body to her eyes and he noticed that her face grew steadily redder by the moment. She was wearing pink lace bra that held her breasts so tenderly. Harry shuddered as he looked at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked him self-consciously.

"N-nothing Ginny." he stuttered. Did he want to tell her that this is the most of a female body he had seen? Of course he did, he wanted her to feel special. "It's just, I mean, I have never seen a girl like this before." he admitted to her.

"Oh." she sighed a bit relieved. "In that case," she slid her bra straps down her shoulders and peeled her bra down, "you can see more." She said with a delighted grin.

Harry's eyes widened and she giggled nervously at him as she lay there bare chested for him to gawk at. Her nipples were hard from the cold air around her. Harry stared for a moment longer and then fell down upon her kissing her neck and the valley between her breasts. She moaned as he moved down and kissed her belly button. Harry was feeling brave as he leaned over and cupped one of her breasts in his hand and kissed it softly. But he apparently wasn't feeling as brave as Ginny was.

She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his hips. Harry looked up at her with the same wide eyes that he and when she had pulled her bra off. "Gin." he ghasped as she unbuttoned her own pants and pulled them down revealing a pair of matching lace panties.

She looked up at him with large brown eyes that pleaded. "Are you OK?" she asked him.

He was at a loss for words so he nodded his head and watched her face again for a moment. "Are sure you want?" his words came out broken and jumbled. She nodded at him. He kissed her lips again holding her close, she pulled his boxer shorts off and rubbed her hands all over his back. His arousal was plainly obvious she ran her hand down his side and grasped him firmly. He shook as he looked up at her, her eyes were wide and a bit frightened.

"What is it Ginny?" He asked her with concern. As she started to shake as well. "Are you a... Is it your first time too Ginny?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes." she responded in a whisper, as her grip tightened around him and he let out a more  
audible gasp.

They laid there for a minute and Harry pulled the blankets up around them tighter. "Are you ready Gin?" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.

"I am," she said as she drew a deep breath. "I think." she let out a nervous laugh and reached down to pull her remaining garment off. She laid herself out for him and he lowered himself down between her legs.

"You are very sure about this?" he asked her one last time as he came into contact with her. She inhaled and shook her head yes. He slowly leaned into her. She bit her lip and shuddered. He could tell he was hurting her and he stopped.

"No, Harry, keep going, just go slow."

He pushed slowly the rest of him into her and he could see tears in her eyes again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ginny, we can stop if this hurts you, you know that, don't you? We don't need to do this to be us."

She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "No." She said. "I want this, I don't want my first time to be incomplete because it hurts." She sighed and let out a bit of a laugh as she started to move lightly against him.

'This is so strange.' he thought to himself. 'I know it hurts her, but it feels so good to me.' He sighed with a half in pain, half in extacey expression on his face. He felt her lesson the tension in her muscles as she relaxed around him. They moved together in rhythem with the beating of their hearts. Harry felt Ginny tense up again and looked at her face that no longer held any pain. She ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed as well.

"Ginny, I am glad it is you." he half murmered.

"Mhmm, me too Harry." she moaned as her muscles started to contract around him. She gripped his hair and pulled him down closer to her body moaning and breathing heavily in his ear. He felt a warmth rising in him as he started to shudder against him and he released himself into her. They laid there for a long time just holding each other close.

"You know Harry, we really do need to tell Ron and Hermione about this." She mused at him.

"What!?" Harry half yelled.

"Not THIS Harry," she laughed. "This is between us, but we need to tell them about us."

"Oh," he sighed loudly, "you scared me for a minute." He paused and took a breath. "I know we need to tell them Gin, but how, after so long. We should have told them from the begining, I guess."

"I know, if my brother weren't such a prat, I would have to agree." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but I have this feeling that he will be angrier that we didn't tell him for so long than he will about us being us." He sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I have an idea about how to bring the subject up, but it will have to wait a few more days."

Ginny sighed and rolled over to face him. "OK, we can talk about this tomorrow then, Harry. I am getting tired, as much as I wish this night could go on forever, it is getting late and Ron and Hermione will make us get up early to open presents."

He knew she was right, so they gathered their clothing, got dressed and gathered everything back up before slipping under the cloak and heading back up to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Exchanging**

Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a start as someone shook him hard. "What do you want Ron?" Harry said with a tired groan.

"It's Christmas Harry, get your lazy bum out of bed!" Ron said with a childish grin. He prodded Harry in the ribs. "Get up, my sister and Hermione are waiting for you so we can open presents!"

Harry rose rather quickly at the mention of Ginny. He grinned inwardly at a slight flutter of his stomach. He pulled on a heavy red robe and took three parcels out of his trunk. Ron stormed out of the room like a four year old. Harry walked out and trudged down the stairs, parcels in one hand, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the others.

As he reached the bottom, he looked down at Ron sitting next to Hermione on the floor near a large evergreen tree decorated in scarlet ribbons with golden balls. They were the only four students left in Gryffindor for Christmas. There had been a first year student, but his parents came and picked him up two days ago. Apparently they had gotten home from business in Paris early, at least that is what Dumbledore said. Harry spotted Ginny sitting just on the other side of the tree. She was in a thin cotton dressing gown that was loosely tied shut and her collarbones peeked out from behind the ruffle. 'Not exactly winter wear.' Harry observed of her, but then again, there was a raging fire going in the fireplace.

Harry looked at Ginny and she looked away blushing. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Harry's stomach sunk. He noticed she wasn't smiling either. He frowned.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked him with a raised eyebrow. "It's Christmas, and you are here with us, smile." She said handing him a small red package that strangely resembled a book.

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't get a present from the Dursleys." He said sounding a bit let down, but he was just trying to cover the fact that Ginny was tearing his insides up.

"Oi!" Ron said quickly. "Were you expecting on?"

"No, not really." Harry said with a small smirk. "Can I?" he asked Hermione as he waved the package.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." She smiled, "It is, after all, yours."

Harry untied the ribbon and tore away the paper. It was a book. It was a small black leather-bound book with an embossed broom on the side. QUIDDITCH BEGINNINGS: THE ORIGINS OF THE SPORT is what the gold letters on the cover said.

"Thanks Herm!" He gave her a hug. "I will add it to my Quidditch collection." He grinned as Ron handed them each an identical package.

"Sweaters." Ron stated as they all tore into them. There were too loud gasps and they all exchanged looks as they took out the contents. "Not sweaters this year." Ron said in an amazed tone and Ginny shook her head as she pulled out a beautiful knitted hat and scarf set in Gryffindor colors, as did the other three. Hers was a wavy speckled pattern, Hermione's was wavy. Ron's scarf and hat were striped and Harry's was mostly red with a gold pin striping.

"Who would have thought?" Ron said with a bemused expression on his face. "Mum must be getting creative." He smiled.

Harry stole a glance at Ginny who quickly looked at Hermione. This was getting ridiculous. He stood and handed Hermione her present and Ron his. Ginny looked at him expectantly as he caught her gaze with his own. Hermione and Ron were too busy opening their presents, Sugar Quills for Hermione and a broom servicing kit for Ron, to notice Harry and Ginny looking at each other. Her gaze quickly softened as she gave him a shy look and turned red. His stomach took it's place back wear it should be, doing flip flops as she looked at him. He handed her gift to her, and she handed his to him.

Harry quickly opened his to find a large box of chocolate frogs. He grinned as he noticed that one of the ribbons holding the box shut had a silver ring attached to it with engraving on it. He looked over to see Ron and Hermione talking about their gifts. He slipped it off the ribbon. Apparently he and Ginny had been thinking along the same line because he heard her take a large breath as she opened her box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans.

Harry's heart jumped as he read the inscription on the inside of his ring. "To my Harry, I love you! -Gin". 'We really do think a lot alike." He grinned as she pulled her ring out of her box inspecting it. "Gin, I love you always. -Harry" He marveled at his creativity, how much he could say with just four little words, how he could spill his most intimate feelings in so shor. He looked over at Ginny and saw a tear fall down her face. He heart sank again and then he noticed her grin as she put the small silver band on her finger as he did the same with his.

Ginny got up rather quickly from the floor and started to clean up the wrappings from the floor. She turned her back on everyone. Harry was assuming it was so no one would notice her rogue tears. By the end of the morning present exchange everyone was starving. Harry was finishing cleaning up with Ginny.

"We are going up to get changed." Hermione said as her and Ron took the staircases. "Hurry up and we can all meet back down here and go to breakfast together." She said as she grinned down at them. 'Does she know?' Harry thought as he watched them disappear at the landing. He felt warm hands snake around his waste and he turned around.

"You know," Ginny said quietly with a grin, "I thought I was being original."

"As did I, love." Harry said as he took her hand and inspected the ring on her finger. It was simple silver with three small amber stones imbedded in it. "It reminded me of your eyes."

Ginny looked up at him and put her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. They leaned forward and shared a very short and intimate kiss. Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they headed up the stairs to their own dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Stars in the Heavens**  
Chapter 4.

Harry and Ron walked down to the common room where Hermione and Ginny were waiting once again. Harry smiled down at Ginny. They all walked out of the common room in single file through the portrait hole. Harry was last through the door. He reached out and squeezed Ginny's hand, but didn't let go. They walked all the way to the Great Hall without anyone noticing. The four of them sat down at a large table in the middle of the room where the teachers and the other students sat.

There was a large Christmas tree at the front of the great hall, it was decorated in red, green, blue and gold, the colors of the four houses. There were small animal figurines hanging all over it. As the four of them sat down, their Christmas breakfast appeared in front of them. Ron reached out to grab a sausage link, just as Dumbledore stood up. He quickly withdrew his hand.

All eyes were on the headmaster. "I just wanted to take this time to say Happy Christmas to all of you." He cleared his throat, "And I also wanted you to know that things aren't always what they seem,"He looked directly at the four Gryffindors, "but change isn't always a bad thing, and with that, we shall dig in." He sat back at the head of the table.

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother. 'How much does he know?' Harry wondered as he reached out and put a pile of waffles and strawberries on his plate. He ate and breakfast went off with out a hitch, as did the next few days.

Harry sat waiting in the room of requirement, there was a large purple velvet couch positioned in front of a roaring fire. It was New Years Eve and there was a small party planned for the few left in Gryffindor. It was half past four when Ginny came through the door.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat as the beautiful young woman approached him. He stood to greet her and he took her hand in his leading her to the plush couch. The sat with a plop and Harry noticed she didn't look happy. He looked at her questioningly.

"When are we going to tell them Harry?" She sighed, "This is killing me."

"Well actually, that is why I asked you to come here, dear." He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into his lap. "I have a plan, and it will happen tonight, love, I promise." Harry said with a devilish grin on his face

"What do you have in mind Mr. Potter?" she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Well Miss Weasley, you will just have to wait and find out, no won't you." Harry Grinned at her.

"You are evil, you know that?" Ginny pouted at him. Harry bit her lip that was protruding.

"That's funny, I always thought I was one of the good guys?" He winked at her and kissed her lips. Their tongues danced together. Before long, they found themselves wrapped around each other in nothing more than their undergarments. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, they were glinting in the fire light with passion and desire.

Harry found himself on the floor below Ginny who was stripping him out of his boxer shorts and herself out of her knickers. He reached behind her fumbling with the clasp to her bra as she brought herself down upon his hardness. He shuddered as he freed her. Ginny started moving on top of him. 'She is so warm, I love the way she feels next to me, it is perfect." Harry thought with a grin of pleasure spreading across his face. "Gin.." he muttered as she ground her hips against him, a low moan escaping her soft lips.

Harry pulled her face down to his, their bodies touching in the most intimate of ways. He held her close kissing her lips as beads of sweat broke out on his face. He kissed her red lips, sucking on the bottom one. "I love you." he mouthed against her lips.

"I love you too, Harry." she sighed as she began to move more frantically against him. Harry breathed in her shuddering breath as he held Ginny close to him, he felt a twinge and knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Oh god Ginny!" He moaned. She called out his name and he let go, he could hold out no longer. She shuddered in his arms and fell down on top of him. 'God I love this girl, I would do anything for her.' He thought as he felt her breathing on his neck. Ginny tried to get up and move, but Harry would not let go. She soon resigned to the fact that he wouldn't allow her to get up and she relaxed again in his comforting arms.

Sometime later, they finally got up off of the floor together and got themselves dressed. They flopped down on the plush couch, Harry cradling Ginny in his arms. She was staring up into his eyes. The world seemed so right in that moment. The stars in the heavens were revolving around their heartbeats, their bodies wrapped up together on a purple couch in the dead of winter at Hogwarts. Harry knew it was time for dinner, but he didn't want to move. Everything was too perfect, but he knew he had to if his plan was going to work.

Harry eased Ginny up out of his arms and stood. She looked at him for an explanation. "Dinner time, love." He smiled warmly at her and held his hand out to help her to her feet. Once she was standing, he kissed the ring on her hand. "I love you, Gin." he stated. She was the only one in the world for him, and he knew it. They headed out the door, hand in hand toward the Great Hall for their New Years Eve feast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Years Surprise**

Chapter 5

It was about ten minutes until midnight. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the fire in the common room talking and snacking on the stuff that they had gotten from the kitchen for their little party. Professor Dumbledore had given Ron and Hermione to go down to Hogsmead to get some butterbeer. They also brought back some sparkling pumpkin juice. It had only a slightly higher alcohol content than butterbeer.

The girls sipped pumpkin juice from their dainty flutes and the guys drank their butterbeer straight from the bottle. "Just like men should." Ron had grunted.

"Do you have any New Years resolutions?" Ginny asked the group.

Hermione chimed in right away. "I plan on studying more, sleeping more, and brushing and flossing my teeth at least four times a day." She grinned. The other three sniggered quietly. "Oh shut it, you three!" she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring.

"I am going to tell the truth more often." Harry grinned.

"You lie a lot?" Ron asked him.

"No, not a lot, I just don't always tell the whole truth." he laughed and Ginny grinned. "How bout you, Ron?"

"That sounds like a good one to me too." Ron laughed, glancing at Hermione.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before a grin broke out on their faces. "What about you, Ginny?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I don't make resolutions." She said cooly sipping her pumpkin juice. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "If I don't make any, I can't break any." She giggled. The other three giggled as well.

"Oh! Hey! It's only one minute until the new year!" Hermione piped up. They were all suddenly silent. "Ok, here we go. 10...9..." The others counted with her. "8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted almost in unison. Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her close.

"I told you we'd tell them tonight." He kissed her passionately on the lips in front of both Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked over to see the reactions of his best friends. Both of their eyes went wide as they saw Ron and Hermione locked in a steamy kiss.

Harry looked at Ginny and started laughing. "They didn't even notice." He snorted as he fell over with his head on Ginny's lap.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Ron yelled. "And what are you doing to my sister!?" Harry couldn't control his laughter and Ginny patted his back fighting back a laugh herself.

"Nothing," Harry caught his breath. "It's just, Gin and I wanted to tell you guys something tonight, and well, apparently you wanted to tell us the same thing."

"H-how long?" Ron muttered. "I mean, how long have you guys been hiding it?" He didn't seem angry, but a little hurt.

"Two months." Ginny answered, "But it's your own fault!" She added quickly. Ron looked up at her shocked.

"How is that!?" He almost yelled.

"You told me you didn't want me dating anyone!"

"Oh, yeah, that." he paused for a moment and quickly added. "You should have known I didn't mean Harry!" Everyone started laughing.

"What about you and Hermione?" Harry asked them

"About a week." Ron answered.

"Ten days." Hermione corrected him. Ginny started laughing.

"Well, now that is out of the way, come here and let me snog you properly." Ginny tugged on Harry's arm and kissed him so perfectly that the hair on his neck stood straight on end. He had never felt more loved in his life.


End file.
